This specification relates to a data communication system and, in particular, a system for storing, retrieving and updating data processed using a channel-based real-time messaging system.
The publish-subscribe pattern (or “PubSub”) is a data communication messaging arrangement implemented by software systems where so-called publishers publish messages to topics and so-called subscribers receive the messages pertaining to particular topics to which they are subscribed. There can be one or more publishers per topic and publishers generally have no knowledge of what subscribers, if any, will receive the published messages. Separately, various methods exist for storing data in different formats and using different technical processing techniques to store, retrieve and update data. One such method is a key-value store. While key-value stores may work well for certain data processing implementations, they lack various features that allow their use in others.